El amor le gana a el miedo
by Vicky-chan12
Summary: Midorikawa recibe una sorpresa de parte de su mejor amigo, ¿Como reaccionara?...Mal Summary, LEMMON!


_**Bueno este es mi primer One-Shot o fic, como deseen llamarlo xD Espero que no sea tan desastroso! WARNING! CONTIENE LEMMON! +18**_

* * *

_**El amor le gana a el Miedo**_

Sorpresa, era lo único que sentí en ese momento, me limite a respirar y a abrir mis ojos con gran sorpresa ante lo que sucedía frente a mí, aquel muchacho al que llamaba ''Mejor amigo'' estaba besándome, simplemente no podía creerlo, hace unos minutos estábamos riendo de tonterías en mi habitación y luego, de la nada el junto sus labios con los míos.

-Ryu-chan..? Ryuuji?! –

Preguntaba una voz que para mí era muy distante debido a el shock que me había provocado aquel roce tan sorpresivo, mi rostro se había tornado rojo y estaba hundido en una especie de ''trauma'' hasta que comenzó a zarandearme por los hombros, despertándome.

-Ryuuji…perdóname! Yo no quería! Pero...he estado aguantando durante tanto…Lo siento mucho! –

Me decía el pelirrojo mientras lloraba a cantaros como todo un niño pequeño, al ver como esas lagrimas brotaban de aquellos hermosos ojos de tonalidad jade, sentí una dolorosa punzada en mi corazón, por primera vez lo veía tan triste que no dude en abrazarlo.

-Hiro-chan…No llores, no has hecho nada malo…mírame, no estoy enojado…Así que ya deja de llorar…-Susurraba a su oído, intentando que dejara de derramar esas lagrimas que me lastimaban tanto. Duramos así un rato, abrazados mientras yo intentaba calmar a Hiroto y este también intentaba hacerlo hasta que por fin se tranquilizó y yo le sonreí con gran alivio.

-Ryu-chan..… Desde hace mucho que te amo…Pero…Tenía miedo de ser rechazado! Y…-

No lo deje continuar, ya que calle sus palabras con un suave beso, lleno de ternura y cierta torpeza, el a diferencia de mi reacción anterior, correspondió el beso casi de inmediato haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran por completo y mi corazón latiera con fuerza. De pronto, sentí como me empujaba sobre mi cama y profundizaba el beso, empujando su lengua contra la mía mientras yo me limitaba a corresponder. Luego de un rato sentí como se me iba el aire y a él también así que separo sus labios de los míos dejando un hilo de saliva entre nuestros labios.

-Hiroto…Que…Que vas a hacer…? – Pregunte con inocencia y cierto nerviosismo mientras observaba su rostro, el cual tenía una extraña sonrisa.

-Ya verás…- Susurro en mi oído, haciendo que cada parte de mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Luego, sin previo aviso comenzó a lamer y a besar mi cuello como si fuera un caramelo, dejando notables marcas rojizas en él. Era una sensación tan deliciosa que solo deja salir de mi boca pequeños suspiros ante las acciones de quien ahora consideraba mi novio.

Duramos así un rato que para mí fue una exquisita eternidad, hasta que dio el siguiente paso levantando mi playera, observando detenidamente cada parte de mi pecho, lo que me incomodo un poco pero intente relajarme hasta que sentí como su lengua rozaba contra mi pezón derecho y mientras pellizcaba el izquierdo, esto provoco que de mis labios saliera un agudo gemido.

-Eso fue lindo Ryu-chan…- Menciono el pelirrojo con un tono de voz un tanto erótico lo que hizo que mi rostro se tornara totalmente rojo, pero solo respondí con un ''Idiota'' lo cual hizo que mi pareja riera un poco. Pero ese pequeño receso no duro más que unos segundos pues Hiroto comenzó a morder y a chupar mis pezones, provocando que mi espalda se arqueara un poco y que mis gemidos escaparan de mis labios.

Mi pareja lamio, mordió, beso y chupo mis pezones hasta que terminaron totalmente erectos y rojos, cumplido su objetivo comenzó a bajar por todo mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi vientre, en el cual dejo más marcas para luego comenzar a desabrochar mi pantalón, pero, ante los nervios no pude evitar detener sus manos con un gran temblor.

-No hagas eso tonto! Es sucio! Muy sucio! –Decía muy avergonzado ante lo que planeaba hacer el pelirrojo , pero este simplemente aparto mis manos y sin el más mínimo pudor saco mi miembro, el cual , aunque no era muy grande estaba erecto y húmedo lo cual provoco lo suficiente al chico de ojos jade para lamerlo y chuparlo, realizando una felación totalmente placentera .

-Hiro…..No…De..tente…Por..Por favor..-Suplicaba en vano, mientras el continuaba y en el fondo, yo sabía que no se detendría por lo que me deje llevar por las lamidas y las pequeñas mordidas que me embriagaban totalmente de placer. Llego en el momento en el que simplemente no pude más y deje escapar toda mi esencia en el interior de la cavidad bucal del pelirrojo mientras un gemido agudo y sensual salió de mi boca. Jadeando muy cansado ante el orgasmo sentí que por fin podía descansar, pero note que mi pareja ya había retirado mi pantalón y mi ropa interior, lo cual me sorprendido demasiado.

-Ryu-chan….Estas listo…?- Pregunto mientras me miro un poco suplicante, él ya estaba en su límite y aunque no sabía que me iba hacer simplemente asentí levemente con mi cabeza. El al ver mi aprobación abrió mis piernas, lamio dos de sus dedos y los metió lentamente en mi entrada, provocándome un pequeño dolor que después se transformó en placer, no tenía ni la más mínima idea del que seguía.

Luego de mover un poco sus dedos los saco, y me mostro su miembro ya erecto y palpitante, me sonroje un poco mientras jadeaba y de pronto, el comenzó a rozar su miembro contra mi entrada, realmente fue algo vergonzoso pero me deje llevar por que era él quien lo hacía. Disfrute un poco del roce pero de un momento a otro sentí un gran dolor y mi interior se apretó un poco, ¿Qué había sucedido? Me pregunte una y otra vez hasta que observe a Hiroto y lo descubrí, había tomado mi entrada completamente y su gran miembro estaba todo dentro, provocándome un gran dolor, era casi insoportable pero él me había ayudado a sentirme bien, se lo debía.

-Ryu-chan…Si te duele mucho. ..Lo puedo sacar…-Dijo mi pareja, notablemente preocupado por mi comodidad, pero jamás permitiria que lo dejara a medias, así que lo empuje, y ya sobre el comencé a moverme, sin importarme el dolor que me provocaba, solo deseaba verlo feliz, deseaba que sintiera el placer que antes yo había sentido.

Continúe moviéndome más rápido mientras nuestros gemidos resonaban por todo la habitación y nuestros cuerpos se bañaban en sudor, por lo que Hiroto tuvo que quitarse su camisa y yo debí terminar de quitarme la mía. Poco a poco el dolor se transformó en puro placer, uno tan abrumante que simplemente nos cegaba, al final, ambos gemimos el nombre del otro y nos corrimos, Hiroto lleno mi interior mientras que yo manche su pecho con mi semilla. Luego de esto, jadeante y cansado caí sobre el pecho de mi novio el cual soltó mi cabello y lo acaricio con delicadeza.

-Ryu-chan…Te amo…- Susurro con cariño mientras continuaba mimándome, yo respondí con ''Yo igual…'' y luego cerré mis ojos muy exhausto, Hiroto beso mi frente y me acomodo en la cama, cubriéndonos con una sábana, y así, abrazados, nos quedamos dormidos.

Quién lo diría… Hiroto me gano en declararse…

* * *

**_LO SE! Quedo terrible pero lo hice con amor asi que aquí lo tienen! Dedicado a dos grandes amigas mias! Pili! Lore! Las quiero mucho! _**

**_Ahora si, pueden mandarme bombas nucleare, Nemesis (?), Teminators (?) o...Regalarme aunque sea un Review ^w^_**


End file.
